The Old World
"In War, We Fight; In Peace, We Watch; In Life, We Work; In Death, We Rest" -Translation of the National Motto The Tyrian Reach of Isles, (formerly the Duchy of Tyria),' '''is an empire consisting of 10 Islands. The nine islands and the governing island of Greshmagal are what make up this small empire. Founded in the Fourth Age, Year 625 by the Empire of Tyr, the Tyrian Reach remained a province of it until roughly Fourth Age, Year 700 when the Empire of Tyr began a besieging campaign in an attempt to retakes the islands. This event became known as the Five Years War, which lead to the collapse of the Empire of Tyr by economics and the independance of the Tyrian Isles. The Tyrian Isles are claimed to have one of the best navies in the realm of Erudite, due to the majority of the empire being composed of water. Culture The Tyrian Reach of Isles is a heavily class-based society. There are three classes: '''Upper Class', consisting of the rich; business owners; artists; inventors; etc. The Middle Class, consisting of above average working class citizens such as shopkeepers, teachers, etc. And the Lower Class, consisting of factory workers, iron-workers, railyard hands, etc. --- Entertainment --- Annual Events Annual Events are common to all class of citizens, it is these few moments of the year that seemingly calms all people and brings a sense of togetherness to the cities and the empire. *'Das Annul Kosmopolitischen Ferr- '''The Annual Cosmopolitian Fair first started during the heavy industrialization of the Reach of Isles in the Fourth Age, Year 897. The Annual Cosmopolitian Fair is an exposition, focused mainly on trade, displays of technological marvels, inventions and advancements within the countries. The Cosmopolitian Fair is a platform where state-of-the-art technological and scientific inventions are shown from around the empire and brings the empire, and all classes, together. Inventions such as the Locomotive, The Mass Production Line, and Music Recording Device were showcased here. Arts & Music -- Music A major aspect of difference of class is the music. '''Upper' and Middle Class '''often seen enjoying the large brass and percussion bands found in numerous clubs, theatres, and opera houses. These large bands are possible due to the treasure trove of metals and coppers that the Tyrian Isles sit on. These large bands often play exciting, rausing, and loud music, similar to jazz and opera-styled music. These larger bands often are ordered by a conductor, a man who ochrestras the band through the use of a wand or baton, the band responds to the direction of the wand, such as raising the volume by lifting it high, or a section of the band playing whilst the wand is pointed at them. However, the '''Lower Class '''has a much lesser, but still interesting music. Playing acoustic instruments, pan flutes, and often contains singing, unlike the more regal styles. The music often contains banter of how the upper class is rich, and they are poor as a joke. Lyrics also contain mockery towards nobles in a loud, and fast style of music, often conducted by the singer and can be heard in lower class bars, staged at boarding houses, and even the streets and alleyways of the lower class districts. Government & Royal Customs In the Tyrian Reach of Isles, the government is ruled over by the '''Haer-Famillar, or the Lord's Family. The Lord's Family remained in control of the territory since Haer-Kaisarin Lutvig Van Demarkt II came to power in the Fourth Age, Year 625, after recieving the position from his brother, the King of Tyr. It believed that almost all members of the royal family today still are within the bloodline of the Demarkt Family. Welcoming a New Ruler to Power. Tradition states that once the Haer Kaiserin dies, the next in line via child must come to power. Two weeks after the funeral of the last ruler, the next of kin be it son or daughter will climb up the stairs to the Grand Cathedral and be blessed by three priests, after which the Grand Father will ask: "Do you still feel of the sinned", in which the next of line will politely respond "No". After which, he returns to his stage coach and arrives to the Castle of the Royal Family where he will rule from. The first to enter will be the citizens, then the ministers, then the Grand Father who will sit next to the Royal Family. The youngest member holding the Royal Crown. Afterwards, the new Haer-Kaiserin will enter and turn to the previous king/queen (married to the previous ruler). The crown will pass through the hands of each family member before arriving to the hands of the next of kin, who then hands it to the widowed king or queen, who symbolizes the end of their reign by placing the crown on the head of the new Haer-Kaiserin.. Following this, the new Haer-Kaiserin will place the crown on his head and begin the 2 Hour Speech of his Acceptance, after which, he will return to his castle and wait for the remainder of the day to end within it's walls. Technology Transportation --- Automotive Due to the major development of the railways along the islands, as well as the developing idea of bridges across the ocean, Horse and Carriage are a major form of non-steam-related transportation, other than walking. Many ideas, such as the steam-powered car have been requested, but denied due to the dangers such as lever-ignition systems breaking arm, radiators overheating and bursting, and so forth. Locomotive --- Architecture --- Military Branches and Divisions The main military force of the Tyrian Reach of Isles is the Tyrian Armed Armada. This main fleet, however, is separated into divisions of land troops, gunnery troops, naval troops, and expeditionary troops. All naval ships are steam-powered and are ironclad, equiped wiith cannons. *'Luntskitz '(Translation: Land Units): Luntskitz are found on shore-located fortresses. Luntskitz man the large and small cannons, in order to protect the islands from invaders, as a well as maintain and watch over the cannons. Luntskitz are trained to only get a total of 4-6 Hours of sleep, in order to be prepared for battle. The Luntskitz military motto is: "We Watch, We Wait, We Pounce, We Destroy". *'Gunterskitz '(Translation: Gunnery Units): --- *'Sevardskitz '(Translation: Naval Units): --- *'Feldzugskitz '(Translation: Expedition Unit): --- Rank Structure All though there are four divisions of troops, all divisions share the same rank structure as all are part of the Ministry of the Military. Gruns Rank (Basic/Recruitment) *Pryvet *Unt Pryvet *Zvey Pryvet *Trye Pryvet *Korporalle *Offizier *Unt Offizier *Zvey Offizier *Haer Offizier Veteran Rank (Intermediate/Officer) *--- Kommissionar Rank (Non-Commissioned Officer) *--- Admiralty Ranks (Master) *--- Chain of Command The Tyrian Armed Armada, and all ranks, follow a strict chain of command. To maintain effectiveness in both war and peacetime, this chain of command is constantly upheld with the basic knowledge spread among all new recruits. All ranks fall under the command of Lord General, in which there is only ever one in office and each one serves a life-term or until forced/unprovoked retirement. Classification of ships --- Honors in Wartime --- History Before Civilization For as long as time itself, the Tempest Call existed deep within a dark and lonesome trench. For thousands of years, the shard existed as a light at the bottom of the Leviathan Areas. As lore as spoken, the Tempest Call grew tired of it's life deep beneath the waves and through a series of years, collapsed the trench and morphed the ground beneath it, demanding it to rise. After years, the first island, the Southern Isle formed. It continued though, it caused mountains to form beneath the ocean and rose them up, forming the islands one by one, causing trees to form and the waters to lap the sandy beaches. By the end of the First Age , when maps had become common practice, the isles were fully formed through the use of Tempest Call. Soon, mainland animals began to inhabit the islands lush jungles and forests. Sea-life gathered in hordes to the warmer waters in the freezing southern water. These species began to change, to adapt to their new homes in the southern waters. In the Third Age, the islands were first spotted by from the Mainland and ideas of exploration began to grow. These ideas become harder and harder as Krakens, Sabre-Toothed Starfire, and Great God Jellyfish blocked any major way to getting to the islands. This would continued until the Winter of Fourth Age, Year 625. Colonization: Fourth Age, Year 625 - Fourth Age, Year 700. --- Category:Civilizations Category:Countries Category:Humans Category:Tyrian Reach of Isles